poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Felis' Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm
'Plot' The Black Cat Empire And The Toad Empire Have Found The Dead Body of Bill Sykes In New York City And Regenerates And Now Kitty's Biggest Fear From From Her Past Has Returned With A Deadly Vengeance And He Decided To Bring Back The Organized Crime Syndicate Buisness In A Place Called Gotham City When Villains, Crooks, Mobsters, And Criminals Rules And A Mysterious Murder It's Beginning With A New Order of Chaos And Blood And Sykes Decided To Have Revenge On The Couple of Crimebusters That Foiled His Reputation Dave Felis And Kitty Katswell Now The T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. Only Help It's To Make Forces With The Dark Knight And Defender of Gotham City Batman The World's Greatest Detective And Facing The Most Evil of All The Villains The Joker When The Things Go Into A Complete Nightmare Meanwhile in Gotham City, but soon the party is interrupted when Batman hits the scene. One of the gangsters, Chuckie Sol, tries to escape only to encounter a strange, cloaked figure calling himself the "Angel of Death." As Chuckie tries to run over, he accidentally crashes into the side of the building ending his life. Batman is blamed for the death as councilman Arthur Reeves tells the media that Batman is an irresponsible menace. We then cut to when Dave Felis & the T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. are invited to a party at the mansion of Bruce Wayne, Batman's alter ego. Reeve jokingly tauns Bruce for his bad luck with women and for having allowed an old girlfriend, Andrea Beaumont, to get away. In a flashback to Bruce's college days, Felis learns Bruce met Andrea in a cemetery while visiting his parents' grave. Bruce has vowed to avenge his parents' murder by dedicating his life to fighting crime. He dons a mask and black ninja-styled outfit and foils an armored car robbery, but is discouraged that the criminals do not fear him. Around the same time, he begins a romance with Andrea. Back in the present, another mobster murder by the cloaked figure is pinned on Batman moving sickly mob boss, Salvatore Valestra, to hire The Joker. After inspecting the crime scene, Batman & the T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. visit the Wayne Family grave and seen by Andrea, who realized their secret identity. This prompts another flashback in which Bruce and Andrea are enjoying themselves at The Gotham World Fair. Bruce meets her father, Carl Beaumont, a businessman with ties to Valestra. Later deciding that crime-fighting and relationships don't mix, Bruce asks his parents for a sign that they forgive him for forsaking his vow. As if an answer, Andrea arrives to consult Bruce. As Bruce tries to propose to her in his backyard, there is a sign that something has gone wrong. The next day, Bruce investigates the underground Bat Cave when Alfred arrives with a note from Andrea, breaking off their engagement and bidding them farewell forever. Heartbroken, Bruce resumes his war on crime, turning the cave into a headquarters, and wearing the fearsome uniform based on the bat. Alfred is visibly frightened by the sight of Bruce in the uniform and Batman is born. In the present, Batman and the T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. have discovered evidence linking Beaumont with a number of organized crime figures. The mysterious cloaked figure targets Valestra, but it seems that he had been beaten to the punch by The Joker. Batman is once again blamed and they have a close call with the police. Rescuing Batman in her car, Andrea explains that she and her father had been hiding in Europe, from the mob, to whom he owed a lot of money. Beaumont eventually repaid them, but that did not satisfy them. Batman and T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. believed that Andrea's father may be The Phantasm, when they learn that Beaumont was murdered some time before. And when The Joker is targeted by The Phantasm it is revealed that the masked figure is in fact Andrea. During the course of this struggle, Batman & T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. arrive and they beg Andrea to give up her desire for revenge. After a protracted battle, both The Joker and Andrea disappear in a confusion of smoke and fire, with Batman and T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S barely escaping in a waterway before a series of explosions which Batman And The T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. barely escapes by falling into a waterway and being swept away to safety by the current Back in the Batcave, a heartbroken Bruce receives consolation from Alfred and Kitty, who tells him that no one could have helped Andrea. Bruce finds a locket with a picture of Bruce and Andrea in it in the in the cave. Meanwhile, Andrea stands on the deck of an ocean liner, alone. The final scene shows Batman standing on top of a building; when the Bat-Signal emerges in the distance, he swings off into the night And For The T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. They're Recieving Another Case In Gotham And Are On Their Call. Quotes Chief: Members of The T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. We're On A Critical Mission, A Mission That We're Going To Celebrete At The World's Finest And Famous GOTHAM CITY!!! The T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. Appear On Gotham City Dave: Please, Tell Me That The Chief, It's Not Naking In My Hair Chief: of Course Not, Mr. Felis, I'm Wearing An European Monokini Dave: Imagine, The Greatest City of All, Apart of, Hollywood, And New York In Day It's Seems So Quiet Masami: But In The Night, It's A Town When Criminals Play By Their Own Rules Dudley: Tell Me Either, I've Heard Stories of Gotham, Years Ago, When They Rule The Most Zaniest Criminals In The World Including The Most Ugliest of All Dudley Shows The Photo of The Joker Dudley: The Joker! Ryo: The Clown Prince of Crime, The King of All The Psycopaths, Making Deaths Till The Last Laugh Masami: I've Heard of Him In Carmelita's Secret Files Archive, He's Really A Chemical Expert Dedicated To Use A Mysterious Formula To Turn Every Citizen's Smile Horrible, Till Death Max: Ugh!, Now That's When They Call The Killer Joke Dave: Why I Have The Bad Impulse, And The Reason Inspector Fox Brings Us Here, Compared With That Joker Dudley: I Told Ya, Now Well-Done, Then Sykes, And Now Another Lunatic Kitty: Don't Worry Boys, It Also Known That Gotham Has Their Local Hero, When There's Crime In The Night, I Know The Perfect Man For That Job Kitty Show The Newspaper About Batman's Article Dave: Batman, The Caped Crusader Then The News Flash Report of Ann Gora Ann Gora: This Is Ann Gora, of Cat's Eyes News, Reporting That Once Again, The Mysterious Grim Figure, of The Phantasm, It's Terrorizing Gotham Once Again, Now It's Next Target, In The Casino Shady Lady, Against one of The Mobsters of Gotham, It's Name Chuckie Sol, An Old Member of The Crime Gangland of The Godfather, Salvatore Valestra, It's Also Known That Gotham's Local Hero, Batman, And Also Our Greatest Defenders, The Ryori Sentai BistoMan, Are On The Loose To Foil This Terrifing Menace Sam: The Joker Have Just To Wait Dudley Ryo: Our Work In The City, When Criminals, Are More Savage, Than A Horde of Hyenas! Dudley: So What's The Plan, Boss Dave: If, Gotham Wants A Real Show Tonight, A Show They'll Have! Dave: Mates, Shady Lady Casino, Get All Ready, Tonight All: Right! Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Legoland1085